Hey bartender
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Paul leaves bella. She needs a way to forget him. But can she really forget her Soulmate? Will he ever return? One shot


Song fic

The song is bartender by lady antebellum (Love this song)

One shot

Bella pov

*(8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone Saying come on he ain't worth the pain Do what you gotta do to forget his name Now there's only one thing left for me to do Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots Check the mirror one last time And kiss the past goodbye)*

I sighed as my phone rang again. It was kim this time. Thank god it wasn't him again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Get your sexiest dress on and those fuck me leather boots. Me, Emily, and Leah are on our way to your place. It's 8 o'clock and we have had this friday planned for too damn long for some bastard to ruin it for us. He isn't worth it." She told me

"Your right. I shouldn't let paul ruin this. I'll be ready in 20 minutes" we said goodbye and hung up.

I got up off the bed and searched through my closet. At the very back was the dress I was looking for. Tight, black, sexy cutouts, and way too short but it used to be my favorite dress. 2 years with paul before he left, he had turned me into something I wasn't. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone out for fun.

Zipping up my leather boots I checked the mirror to make sure I didn't mess my hair or makeup up.

It was perfect. I kissed my reflection goodbye and went down stairs as the girls honked the horn.

*(What I'm really needing now Is a double shot of Crown Chase that disco ball around 'Til I don't remember Go until they cut me off Wanna get a little lost In the noise, in the lights Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight 'Til the party and the music and the truth collide Bring it 'til his memory fades away Hey bartender)*

We got to the bar a little after 11. We had to stop to eat before.

I walked up to the bar and told the bartender "4 shots of crown. You know what make them double shots"

"Someone is serious about drinking tonight. I haven't seen you this way in almost 2 years. I've missed you, welcome back."Emily giggled out as we reached for our shots.

Throwing them back we each hit the shot glasses down silently asking for another round of shots.

"God I've missed that oh so good burn in my throat." I giggled feeling warm after the second shots. "I needed tonight girls. Thanks so much!"

"That's what we are here for. That and to kick sense into these wolves. Paul is an idiot, you are his imprint he is only going to hurt the both of you in the long run." Leah said as she hugged me.

"I agree he is an idiot and he may have shifted into his wolf really close to me but he didnt hurt me. No offense emily. (She just shook her head). His wolf would never hurt me intentionally when we are arguing like that. His Wolf has more control now. But I don't want to talk about him right now. I want to dance under the disco ball and drink till his memory is all but fuzz in my head." I told them.

They understood and we got our different drinks so we could go dance.

Just as we got our drinks though I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a cute guy smiling shyly at me.

"Care to dance?" He asked with his hand out.

"Sure" I said as I took his hand and left the girls with a smile and a wink.

*(Tonight I let a stranger pull me on the floor Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more But before it goes too far I'll let him down easy 'Cause tonight it's all about Dancing with my girls to the DJ Put that song on replay)*

After a couple of dances and him buying me a few drinks I decided I should let him down easy.

"Look I had a blast but I'm married and here with the girls on a quick night out." I smiled at him softly.

"It's Ok. I wasn't looking for anything either. I actually saw the ring on your finger the minute I saw you at the bar but you looked upset so I thought you could use a couple dances for fun." He said.

I looked down at my ring with a small smile then back at him. "He is an ass sometimes. But he is my ass." We nodded to each other in goodbye and I was once again surrounded by my girls.

All 3 giggling. Oh Lord how are we getting home? I snorted and shook my head.

*(What I'm really needing now Is a double shot of Crown Chase that disco ball around 'Til I don't remember Go until they cut me off Wanna get a little lost In the noise, in the lights Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight 'Til the party and the music and the truth collide Bring it 'til his memory fades away Hey bartender)*

Tapping the bar to get the bartender's attention, he came over.

"4 more double shots of crown" he nodded and I handed him the money before we took the shots.

After the shots I grabbed all 3 by the hand and tried to drag them to the floor

"Let's dance. I still remember but it is starting to fade." I told them and started to dance with Emily and Kim in a sandwich with Leah in her own little world.

*(I'm feeling that buzz I'm ready to rock Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop So pour that thing up to the top I'm coming in hot Hey bartender What I'm really needing now Is a double shot of Crown Chase that disco ball around 'Til I don't remember Go until they cut me off Wanna get a little lost In the noise, in the lights Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight 'Til the party and the music and the truth collide Bring it 'til his memory fades away Hey bartender Hey bartender)*

As the night wore on I was definitely passed buzzed and drunk. The bartender had tried to cut us off but we rang Sam and asked that he, jared, and Jacob come get us at 4 am. Which was about 30 minutes away. So he couldn't cut us off, we had money and a ride.

Waiting for the guys was the longest it felt like. Kim had completely passed out on the sidewalk. Emily kept running back in the bar to pee. And Leah and I were leaning on each other to stay standing.

Finally the guys pulled up but there were 4 not just 3 like planned.

Jared lifted Kim easily off the ground and took off towards the parking lot to get her car since she drove us.

Sam went into the bar, I'm guessing after Emily, because she just ran back in to pee.

Jacob kissed Leah lightly and held me steady till I was standing on my own, and after Paul walked up. Then he carried Leah to the car and sat her in his lap in the passenger seat.

I looked up at Paul. How could I have ever tried to forget him. Even for a night. But the drinks lessened the pain he caused, the pain I had been hiding.

"I am such an idiot, and I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I was so afraid I would kill you or that I wasn't as in control of the wolf as I thought, that I freaked and ran. I ended up as far as my parent's door before my mother was beating me with her broom. She came out swinging. Then she knocked some sense into me. I went home but you had already left so I've been at Sam's wallowing in my stupidity. I'm so sorry bella. " He said before I could even get a word out.

I walked towards him fully intending to hit him but I couldn't. By the time I reached him I had thrown my arms around his neck and was leaking tears. Not sobbing but the tears were running down my cheek.

He gripped me tightly and pressed his face into my neck.

"Never do that again. I swear the next time you do I will castrate you" he chuckled and let me go.

His eyes raked up and down my body and I heard a Rumble in his chest.

"I had forgotten you owned this dress. You look sexy as hell" he growled at me.

"Earlier this evening I thought you had changed me. And I resented that and you. But as I see it now I realize I changed myself. I'm not cut out to do this partying anymore. I'm married and settled down. I am also ready to start our family." I told him.

He grinned down at me and let out a big woop.

"Let's get home and start trying then" I giggled as he sung me up into his arms and placed me in the middle of the backseat next to emily who had passed out on the door.

I looked at him and smiled. I was really glad he had come tonight. Yes he was an idiot, but he was my idiot. I leaned my head on his shoulder and the last thing I heard before everything going black was a slight purr in his chest.

The end. 


End file.
